Return of Majin Buu
by Dark Majin Bulma
Summary: *Chatper 2 is up* It has been 2 weeks since Majin Buu was destroyed. Has things changed for the lives of the Z-Gang and who is this new enemy? please leave review
1. Return of Majin Buu (whole story)

@pont-face { pont-family: Wingdings; } @page Section1 {size: 8.5in 11.0in; margin: 1.0in 1.25in 1.0in 1.25in; mso-header-margin: .5in; mso-footer-margin: .5in; mso-paper-source: 0; } P.MsoNormal { pont-SIZE: 12pt; MARGIN: 0in 0in 0pt; pont-FAMILY: "Times New Roman"; mso-style-parent: ""; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-fareast-pont-family: "Times New Roman" } LI.MsoNormal { pont-SIZE: 12pt; MARGIN: 0in 0in 0pt; pont-FAMILY: "Times New Roman"; mso-style-parent: ""; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-fareast-pont-family: "Times New Roman" } DIV.MsoNormal { pont-SIZE: 12pt; MARGIN: 0in 0in 0pt; pont-FAMILY: "Times New Roman"; mso-style-parent: ""; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-fareast-pont-family: "Times New Roman" } H1 { pont-SIZE: 12pt; MARGIN: 0in 0in 0pt; TEXT-INDENT: 0.5in; pont-FAMILY: "Times New Roman"; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-style-next: Normal; mso-outline-level: 1; mso-pont-kerning: 0pt } A:link { color blue; TEXT-DECORATION: underline; text-underline: single } SPAN.MsoHyperlink { color blue; TEXT-DECORATION: underline; text-underline: single } A:visited { color purple; TEXT-DECORATION: underline; text-underline: single } SPAN.MsoHyperlinkFollowed { color purple; TEXT-DECORATION: underline; text-underline: single } DIV.Section1 { page: Section1 } 

  
RETURN OF MAJIN BUU 

Disclaimer:If I owned DragonBall Z why would I write fics of it.J

Written By:Dark Majin Holly

**Chapter 1**

The story takes places 10 years later where Trunks has grown into a teenager and where Vegeta's nightmare would come true.The same one that has been haunted him ever since Trunks was little.As Trunks started school things started to get interesting.

(Authors Note:I'm not telling you read on and find outJ)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the morning class begun all the students sat down and got ready for today's lesson.

"Ok class now lets see hmmm I see Trunks isn't here" said Mr. Patron.

As the teacher said that Trunks came in running and sat down at his seat. 

"Sorry teach." Trunks said in a tired voice.

"It is ok Trunks just don't be late again or you will get a detention do I make myself clear?" said Mr. Patron.

"Yes Mr. Patron" said Trunks. 

"Ok class today we got a new student I hope you all treat her kindly" said Mr. Patron in a stern voice.

A girl walked in and looked around and walked to Mr. Patron's desk. 

"Why you must be Holly? Said Mr. Patron in a kind voice.

Mr. Patron slowly got up and walked in front of the class. 

"Ok class this is Holly your new classmate.Like I said before I hope you all treat her kindly.Let's see where you can sit now ".Mr. Patron looked around.

Trunks looked at Holly.

"Hey?" whispered one of the students to Trunks."Oh o looks like somebody likes someone".Said the student sarcastically.

"Be Quiet man you know I don't go out with anyone" Said a worried Trunks.

"Yeah we all know" said the student sarcastically.

"QUIET!!! Yelled Mr. Patron. "Anyway let's see where you can sit at." said Mr. Patron. 

"She can sit next to me teach" Trunks pointed to the empty seat next to him. 

"Very well sit there next to Trunks Holly.

"Ok" said Holly. She walked up to the empty seat next to Trunks and sat down next to him.

"Hello my name is Trunks nice to meet you" said a nervous Trunks.

"Hello Trunks and it is nice to meet you too" said Holly. 

"Ok class now open up your textbooks to page.237.Trunks can you share your book with Holly?" asked Mr. Patron. 

"No Problem teach" said Trunks leaning against his chair. 

As the lesson went on that seemed to take forever. The bell finally rang.The class got up and walked into the hallway. "Thank God that's over" said a relieved Trunks.

"So Holly where is your locker at?" asked Trunks.

"Right there" she pointed to the one that was next to him. 

"Oh ok" Trunks moved out of her way so she can get to her locker. 

"So Holly?" asked Trunks. 

"Yes Trunks?" she replied.

"What class do you have next?" Holly looked at her schedule. 

"Umm I got gym next" she said.

"Cool I got gym too" replied an excited Trunks.

They both stood at her locker for a minute before she took her books out.Holly went to go turn and a huge guy bumped into her making her drop her books on the floor.

"Oops sorry Holly my bad" said the figure. 

"It's ok" as she made eye contacted with the figure she backed away a few steps.

"Oh no it's you Brolly" as she stood her guard.Brolly laughed at her. 

"Hello Holly it's been awhile come your father misses you" said Brolly. 

"So what if he misses me" said Holly in an annoyed voice. 

"It is not nice keeping your father worried Holly" smirked Brolly. 

"My father never worries and what would make you think I would come with you" smirked Holly.

Holly got in a fighting stance and then Trunks stepped between them two.

"Hey pal why don't you go away where you belong" snarled Trunks.

"Oh Please" said an angry Brolly.

Brolly then turned and walked a few feet away and looked back. 

"Don't worry we will meet again very shortly". Snickered Brolly.

Brolly walked a few feet more and disappeared. 

"What a weirdo" Trunks said in a joking way."Hey Holly who was that guy anyway, is he like your old boyfriend or something?" said Trunks. 

"Don't' worry Trunks he is a nobody" said Holly."Ok…. Holly whatever you say" said Trunks.

Then an announcement came on.

"Students of Orange League High School.

"Due to the infestation of flies in the gym 

"Area.The gym won't be opened for a 

"few days so there will not be no school 

" for a few days .So all you students who are

"failing this is a good time for you to catch

"up. Well see you all in a few days and enjoy it.

Thank you for your time.

As Holly and Trunks heard that they both ran outside and said their goodbyes and see you tomorrows.Holly headed for the bus, while Trunks decided to fly home.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

At a nearby Capsule Corporation things could not be more energetic.

"Vegeta?" yelled Bulma as she looked around."Now where is that man at?" said Bulma as she looked some more.

As she was about to go downstairs she heard a noise.

"Huh what is that noise?" said Bulma.

She turned and walked to Trunk's bedroom and peeked in and saw Vegeta.Bulma then pushed the door open with a huge slam.

"What are you doing Vegeta?" asked an angry Bulma.

Caught off guard Vegeta jumped up.

"Nothing" said Vegeta as he walked by Bulma.

Then he grabbed her arm.

"Huh?" she gave a blank look at Vegeta.

"Don't say anything about this to the boy woman" snarled Vegeta.

"Ok Vegeta I won't tell if you stop calling me woman" said Bulma.

"Grrr Fine…..Bulma" said Vegeta.

Vegeta then let her go and walked downstairs and headed for the Gravity Room to train. 

"That guy never gives up" said Bulma.

As she walked downstairs there was a knock at the door.She opened the door and Trunks was there.

"Hey Trunks what are you doing home so early?" asked Bulma.

"Well mom somebody infested the gym with flies so they did a early dismissal and we got to go home.But in all that happened before it was GREAT!" explained Trunks. Trunks walked in and threw his backpack on the floor and sat down on the couch. "I met a cool person today mom" started Trunks.

"Really tell me about it" Bulma looked curious.

"I was in class today.It was boring like always.But, today was different.A new student was transferred into our class today.She's really cool you have to meet her mom.

"I bet" Said Bulma.Trunks smiled at his mom."Ok Trunks invite her to dinner tomorrow" said Bulma. "Oh yeah Trunks what is her name?" asked Bulma.

Trunks blushed. 

"Oh her name is Holly she is mega cool."And mom?" asked Trunks.

"Yes Trunks?" answered Bulma.

"Thanks" Trunks smiled and ran to the Gravity Room down the hallway.Trunks stepped in front of the door and watched it slid open.Trunks walked in and notice his father doing push ups like always."Hi old man" snickered Trunks. 

"Quiet boy"snarled Vegeta. 

Vegeta then stood up. 

"What do you want boy?" asked Vegeta. 

"Oh I came by to tell you my friend is coming over for dinner tomorrow" said Trunks. 

"So what is her name?" asked Vegeta pretending that he was interested of what his son had to say. 

"Oh her name is Holly" said Trunks. 

"Oh really" Vegeta laughed for a minute then stopped.

"What's so funny?" asked Trunks in a confused way. 

"Oh nothing much just hope she has a strong stomach" snickered Vegeta.

"Huh, why?" asked Trunks. 

"Cause with your mom's cooking could probably kill someone." Vegeta laughed some more.

As Vegeta laughed some more.Bulma walked in. 

"Hello you two, dinner's ready now if you are hungry I advise you to go and eat and if you don't go down now you'll starve.Trunks stood in his spot for a minute and then walked passed his mother and walked to the table.Vegeta started to walk pass Bulma and stopped.

"Bulma?" Vegeta asked. 

"Yes?" Bulma answered.

Vegeta laughed to himself for a second and stopped. 

"Bulma is the female species always a pain in the ass?" Vegeta laughed some more to himself and then stopped and cleared his voice. 

"Why, no Vegeta, but answer this question(as she was getting a little annoyed but she blew it off) is the saiyan race always as pig headed as you?" Bulma snickered.

Vegeta then stood there and laughed alittle. 

"Well I guess that's why we got together and had a son" Vegeta smiled and walked passed Bulma. 

Bulma and Vegeta made there way to the table where Trunks was chowing down his food.

"Trunks becareful son you might choke" said a worried Bulma. 

"Be quiet Bulmahe's of noble blood" scolded Vegeta. 

Vegeta sat down next to Trunks and started to chow down his food.Bulma made her way to the table and sat down next to her son and husband.Trunks finished his dinner and got up, walked to the closet and took his sword and made his way to the front door.

"Trunks where are you going?" asked Bulma.

"I'm going outside out in back to practice with my sword" said Trunks.

"Ok, just remember becareful " said Bulma. 

"Yeah Trunks becareful or you might get a booboo" snickered Vegeta.

Bulma looked at Vegeta with a cold look, a look that looked like pal your asking for it.Trunks looked at Bulma's angry face. 

"Oh oh you two behave" snickered Trunks. 

"Quiet boy" Vegeta said in an annoyed voice. 

"Whatever old man" said Trunks. 

Trunks turned and walked outside and headed to the back while Vegeta finished his dinner and headed back to the Gravity Room, while his mother washed the dishes.Back outside Trunks jumped up into the air and took out his blade and did an over slash move with his sword and sliced and diced the table.

"Oops mom's gonna be kill me" said Trunks. 

Back inside the phone rang and Bulma answered it."Hello oh hello Goten yeah Trunks is here uh huh I'll go and get him" said Bulma.Bulma walked outside and walked to the back where her son was practicing."Trunks telephone" yelled Bulma.Trunks walked to his mom. 

"Who is it?" asked Trunks. 

"It's Goten " answered Bulma.

A smile came acrossed Trunks face and he ran inside and picked up the phone. 

"Hey Goten what's up?" asked Trunks."Uh huh, NO WAY COOOOOL!!!" Said an excited Trunks."See you tomorrow then, oh yeah Goten there is a cool girl in our class her name is Holly she is mega cool" said Trunks."Cool man you like her don't you? Snickered Goten. 

Trunks blushed at the thought.

"Ah whatever man" said Trunks in a wary voice. 

"Oh so that means I can get her" said Goten in a teasing voice.

Trunks shouted. "No way man" said a hype Trunks. 

"Ok ok take a chill pill man.Well Trunks I got to go I'll see you tomorrow in class" said Goten. 

"Ok Goten see you in class bye man" said Trunks.

"Bye" said Goten.

Trunks hunged up the phone. 

"Think I'll go and clean up" said Trunks. 

As Trunks headed for the stairs he heard an explosion. 

"Huh what was that?" said Trunks.

Trunks then ran out the door, flew in the air and headed for the explosions and people screaming.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile in a nearby meadow Goku was training with Gohan. 

"Ha ha to slow" said Goku as he grabbed his son's fist. 

Gohan then flew back and released a bunch of mesanko beams at his father.About 10 beams flew pass Goku but one of them hit his arm and made a deep cut.Goku then smirked at Gohan and flew at Gohan and kneed him in the gut.Gohan fell on one knee and then flew at Goku and started throwing punches and so did Goku. 

"You're getting slow old man" snickered Gohan.

As Goku leaped back and got ready to release an attack on Gohan, Chi-Chi yelled for them. 

"Quick Goku, Gohan you got to hear this now! Yelled Chi-Chi. 

Goku and Gohan looked at each other in confused faze. 

"Huh?" said Goku.

"NOW!" screamed Chi-Chi. 

Goku made his way with Gohan not far behind.They both landed infront of Chi-Chi.

"What is it mom?" asked Gohan.

"We'll I thought that we should go over to Bulma's today. 

"Huh?"said Goku in confused and worried voice."You feeling alright Chi-Chi?" asked Goku. 

"Of course" answered Chi-Chi.

"Why did you yell like that then?" Gohan asked. 

"Well if I didn't yell you two would of never came from your training if I just said in a calm voice to come here" answered Chi-Chi. 

"Good point" said Goku and Gohan.

Chi-Chi turned away from them and walked in the house.While Goku and Gohan followed behind her. 

"MOM?!" yelled Goten.

Goten ran in and bumped into Chi-Chi.

"What is it Goten?" asked Chi-Chi. 

Then Goten pointed to the T.V. screen and the news was on. 

****Citizens of Tokyo District****

We have put out an evacuation warning out.Please leave immediately.

Some unknown force has occurred

You all have 30minutes to evacuate.

"Oh no what are we gonna do?!" screamed Chi-Chi.

Goku and Gohan stood there in silent, like they were thinking. 

"Mom?" said Gohan. 

"Yes son?" answered Chi-Chi. 

"Me and dad are going to check it out" said Gohan in a serious voice.

At that moment Goku and Gohan ran out and flew into the air and headed towards the area. 

"Dad, who or what do you think is doing this?" asked Gohan. 

"I Don't know intil we get there" answered Goku.

While back at the house Chi-Chi is scared out of her mind. 

"Mom don't worry dad and Gohan will take of whatever it is out there and come home". Goten sounded assure of it. 

"I hope so" said Chi-Chi in a nervous voice.

As Goku and Gohan flew closer to the area they could smell the fire air and hear the screaming of people. 

"Oh no dad" said Gohan as he looked down below.

Goku and Gohan landed down below.They both looked around.

"Stay on your guard son.This person's power level is off the scale" said Goku. 

"Ok dad" answered Gohan.

Not far from them there was a noise from the right side of them.

"Shoot they're here" shouted Gohan. 

Then at that moment Goku and Gohan powered up to super saiyan form.

"NO STOP" the voice shouted.

As the figure stepped out of the shadows.

"Trunks" shouted Gohan.

"What are you doing here? Asked Goku. 

"The same reason you guys are here for" replied Trunks.

"Me and dad heard it on the news and that is when we came, how did you find out about it Trunks? Asked Gohan. 

"I found out when I heard the explosions and the people yelling.That is when I came" answered Trunks.

"Ok guys enough talking and lets start looking around" said Goku. 

As they started to look around a voice shouted from behind them. 

"Lazy I call it" said the voice.

They all turned around to face the figure. 

"Vegeta" said Goku.

Vegeta walked up to them. 

"So Kakarot I see you are here" snarled Vegeta. 

"Of course Vegeta I would never miss a fight" smirked Goku. 

Trunks looked at them confused way. 

"Well Kakarot I will get rid of this force and after I have taken care of that, then I will destroy you" snarled Vegeta.

"Yeah yeah you always say that and you never do and"--------Trunks interrupted them.

"Hey shouldn't we go look around again?" asked Trunks. 

"Yes" said Goku and Vegeta.

"Hey I got a good idea lets split up and look.I mean we will cover more ground" said Trunks.

"You think?" said Vegeta sarcastically."Why what a brillant idea that means your pea sized brain is learning" snarled Vegeta. 

Trunks expected this attitude from his father.He had grown adapted to his alter ego saiyan pride mumbo jumbo from when he was little.As an explosion enrupted it broke Trunks thoughts. 

"What the?" shouted Trunks. 

"Hahahahahaha" laughed the figure.

As the huge figure walked out of the fire it split into 2 beings.As the fire raged on the figures finally showed themselves to the warriors.

"Brolly what is going on?" asked enraged Trunks. 

"Shut up, I'm looking for Holly, where is she?" said Brolly. 

"I don't know and even if I did know I would not tell you" shouted Trunks.

"Her father misses her Trunks, you wouldn't want to get in the way, now would you?" asked Brolly. 

Trunks stood there in silence for a moment. 

"Like I said before I wouldn't tell you even if I knew where she was" said Trunks."Besides big boy she probably hates her father, cause if she did care she would have already come to see him already" said Trunks."Who is her father anyway, he must be a loser if she feels that way for him" smirked Trunks.

Trunks look at Brolly and laughed at him.Brolly got pissed at Trunks and flew at him----.

"Stop this please" said a voice. 

Brolly stopped and looked to side to side.

"What the?" said a confused Brolly.

Trunks looked up.

"Holly!" smiled Trunks.

"What are you doing here?" asked Trunks. 

"I have come to destroy my father and brother" said Holly.

Brolly looked at Holly and smirked. 

"Ah sis nice to see you again" laughed Brolly.

Holly was silent and then she flew at Brolly, stopped in front of him and blew a hole thru his stomach. Holly watch as Brolly blew up to millions of little pieces.

"Holly watch out!" shouted Trunks.

As of that a figure flew at her and punched her back a 100ft and then finally ended in crashing in a building.Dust flew everywhere while the rocks fell on her.

"No Holly" cried out Trunks.

Trunks started running to where she was and the figure jumped in front of him.

"Who are you, why did you hurt Holly?" said a pissed off Trunks. 

The figure smiled at Trunks and kneed him in the gut and uppercutted him making him crash into a few cars.The figure then laughed.

"I know that laugh" said Vegeta."It's…It's Majin Buu" said a nervous Vegeta.

Then the figure exposed himself and sure it enough it was Majin Buu.

"Why hello folks, it's been awhile" joked Majin Buu. 

"Shut up!" said a pissed off Trunks.

"Oh o looks like I struck a nerve" Majin Buu started to laugh his ass off.

"Grrrrrr" Trunks said with anger and started his way towards Majin Buu then he froze in one spot and couldn't move neither could Vegeta nor Goku nor Gohan could move an inch. 

"Your dead Majin Buu" said Goku angrily. 

"Yeah your dead meat Majin Buu" said Gohan.

"Majin Buu I will destroy you with my own two hands" shouted Vegeta.

"You will pay for this Majin Buu" shouted out Trunks. 

Majin Buu walked over to where Holly was. 

"Get away from her you sack of shit" yelled Trunks.

Majin Buu ignore the warriors threats and assaults and continue to walk to Holly.As Holly came around she saw Majin Buu standing in front of her. 

"Get away!" screamed Holly.

Holly then kicked Majin Buu, but he grabbed her leg and then grabbed the back of her neck and picked her up. 

"AHHHHHHH!!!"Holly screamed in agony as she was hurting all over.

"NOOOOOO!"Trunks powered up.

"Let her go dammit" snarled Trunks.

A smile formed across Majin Buu's face. 

"No Trunks this is my daughter" smirked Majin Buu. 

Then out of no where Holly was engulfed in a bright light.

"No Holly" yelled out Trunks.

As Trunks and the other warriors watch they spotted a thing in Majin Buu's hand was a dark device and he placed it on her forehead.Then the light disappeared and Holly stood there with a evil smirk and with a M on her forehead.

"Aw yes this is what I have waited for" smirked Majin Buu. 

Then Majin Buu snapped his finger and a couple of cybermen came out and started attacking Goku, Gohan and Vegeta. Trunks stood there watching in horror as the creatures attacked the others. He then he faced Majin Buu.Trunks then grabbed his sword and disappeared and reappeared behind Majin Buu and stabbed him thru his back.Majin Buu then grabbed Trunks arm and slammed him into the ground.Majin Buu started to laugh as blood drip out of his side.

"Ughhh…" said the dying Majin Buu."I wanted….it…..this…..way so……..my daughter…..could….rule in my….place" said Majin Buu as he fell on the ground. 

Everyone saw what had happened.Trunks looked as the motionless body of Majin Buu, then he looked at Holly.Holly looked at Majin Buu's body and then looked at the Z fighters and then she looked at Trunks.The M on her forehead grew brighter. 

"Looks like you are the first one to die Trunks" smirked Holly.

"No Holly don't do this please" protested Trunks.

"Oh please" insulted Holly.

Holly then flew at Trunks and started to throw punches and kicks at him.**BANG**!As one of the kicks hit Trunks in the gut.

"Owwww" said Trunks while holding his stomach.Trunks fell on one knee and then got up on his feet. 

"Stop this Holly we don't need to do this" protested Trunks. 

"Why?" asked Holly with an evil smirk 

"Be……cause……I…..I……As he was about to say the rest the ground started shaking. Holly looked down. 

"What the?!" said Holly in a startling voice.

Then all of a sudden Majin Buu rose out of the ground with even more power.Trunks then looked a Majin Buu and then Holly. 

"Holly please make this stop.He's evil all he will do is use you.Holly pleaseeeeeee!" yelled Trunks.

Then Trunks fell to his hands and knees and started to cry. 

"Holly please stop this" cried Trunks.

Trunks then looked at Holly with tears coming from his eyes.

"Please stop I love you" cried Trunks some more.

Holly then looked at Trunks and then kneeled down next to him.

"Trunks?"Holly said in her normal kind voice. 

"Yes Holly" answered Trunks.

Trunks looked up and sees Holly face. She was crying too. 

**Sniff** "I love you to" said Holly. 

Trunks then got up on his feet and hugged Holly close and she hugged back.

"Don't leave me" said Trunks. 

"I won't" said Holly.

As this goes on the M on Holly's forehead disappears.Majin Buu watches them. 

"Yuck you two are giving me cavities.You are not worthy anymore Holly" snarled Majin Buu.

As of that moment Majin Buu grabbed Trunks's sword that happened to be next to him, then a smirk formed on his face.Majin Buu took Trunks's sword and disappeared and reappeared and took the sword, and lifted it up in the air and stabbed Holly in the back.A sudden pain goes thru Holly. 

"Ahhhhhhhh" screams Holly in pain. 

"Holly no!" shouted Trunks.

Holly starts to slip out of Trunks arms but he holds on to her and they both go down. Trunks falls to his knees while he has Holly in his arms. 

"Holly no!" screamed Trunks again.

"Trunks where are you **cough** I can't see you" said a scared Holly.

"I'm right here Holly" said Trunks.

"Trunks get him don't let him win **cough** I love you" said a dying Holly.

"I love you to Holly" said Trunks. 

"Ughhhh.."As of the moment Holly slips away from Trunks.

"NOOOOOOOO!" yelled Trunks in agony. 

Trunks then lays Holly on the ground and stands up.

"You're dead Majin Buu" said a angry Trunks. 

Trunks powered up to super saiyan form and looks at Holly's dead body. 

"Holly I will not let him win, I will kill him and make you proud" yelled Trunks.

Trunks looked away from her body and looked at Majin Buu. 

"No Trunks" said a hurt Vegeta as he was fighting a cyberman, while Goku and Gohan were fighting the others.

Goku grabbed a cyberman and blast a kamekameha move on it, while Gohan broke a couple of the cybermen in half.Vegeta stood up as a cyberman came at him.Then Vegeta leaped into the air and prepared himself for an attack.

"Gatling gun" shouted Vegeta.

As of that his attack went right at the creature and blasted him into a million pieces.Vegeta then looked belowand saw Trunks.All four warriors then powered up. 

"Time to die Majin Buu.I'm going to put an end to your rain of terror" said Trunks angrily. 

Majin Buu smirked and then laughed.The sky crackled with thunder and lighting and it started to rain.Majin Buu still had his smirk on his face.

"Boy you mean your gonna die, I'll take over this place so called Earth and no one will stop me" laughed Majin Buu.

Vegeta flew to the ground and looked at Majin Buu. 

"Would you shut up already" yelled Vegeta."I'll finish you off" yelled Vegeta.

Vegeta then powered up and flew heading towards Majin Buu and threw a Final Flash on him.A large explosion occurred and dust went everywhere.

"NO FATHER" yelled Trunks. 

"Shut up boy I destroyed him" yelled Vegeta.

Vegeta then looked at dust in the air. 

"See boy I destroyed him,Majin Buu should of never came back to this place" laughed Vegeta.

Goku, Gohan and Trunks looked at the dust that cleared. 

"Nothing's there" yelled Trunks.

Goku then looked at the ground. 

"Becareful guys he's still here" said Goku. 

"That's impossible Kakorott" yelled Vegeta.

As of that moment Majin Buu leaped up into the air and punched Vegeta in the gut and then he uppercutted him and punched Vegeta hard that he went thru the building and hit the ground.

"Vegeta!" yelled Goku.

Gohan then got angry and charged at Majin Buu. 

"MONSTER" shouted Gohan. 

"Stupid fool" said Majin Buu. 

Majin Buu then disappeared and reappeared behind Gohan and blasted Gohan.Vegeta got up from the rubble and charged right at Majin Buu and tackled him on the ground and blasted him in the face.

"Die!" shouted Vegeta.

But to everyone's surprise the energy was going into Majin Buu.As they watched Majin Buu swallowed the energy.

"What the?" said Vegeta in shock. 

"That's impossible" continued Vegeta. 

"Yummy that was good" said Majin Buu as he kicked Vegeta off and got back on his feet.

As Majin Buu stood up his expression changed from a smirk to a serious look.Then Majin Buu put out both of his hands up and shouted. 

"CANDY BLAST" shouted out Majin Buu as of that Majin Buu's hands started to glow and he flew at Gohan and blasted him. 

As the attack hit Gohan, he couldn't move cause he was stunned. 

"Arghhhhhhh" shouted Gohan.

"Hahahahaha" laughed Majin Buu.

Then all of a sudden Gohan disappeared. 

"Gohan?" yelled Goku. 

As they looked around, Trunks noticed something on the ground.

"What…?"said a shocked Trunks.

Majin Buu walked up to the candy on the ground and picked it up.Vegeta looked in horror. 

"Gohan's been turned into candy" said a shocked Vegeta.

"NOOOOOOOO" yelled Goku. 

As Goku got even more mad he powered up so much that he turned into super saiyan 2 form and then flew at Majin Buu but stopped and saw Majin Buu eat the candy which was Gohan. 

"Asshole, what the fuck" yelled an angry Goku. 

Goku then continued to fly at Majin Buu again. 

"Time to die" shouted Goku.

Goku then raised his hand and shot an energyblast at Majin Buu.Majin Buu looked at the attack and then dodged it and disappeared and reappeared behind Goku and punched him. Trunks and Vegeta watched in horror as Goku was getting his ass kicked.

"This is it we are done for there's no one strong enough" said Vegeta as he held his bleeding hurt side. 

"That's not true" said a shock Trunks as he couldn't believe what his father was saying.

Vegeta stood there and wasn't in the mood to argue with his son.

"Trunks?" asked Vegeta. 

"Yes dad? Answered Trunks. 

Vegeta stood there. 

"If….we don't make it out of here…I just want you to know I …. Ilove you son owwww and your mother" said Vegeta painfully.

Trunks stood there for a moment and couldn't believe what he heard.

"I love you to dad, but dad don't say those things about us losing we will make it like we always do" said Trunks. 

"Pathetic" spitted Vegeta.

"Face it boy this is one we will lose.Look at what happened to Holly" shouted Vegeta.

Trunks looked at Holly's body and kneeled down next to her and hugged her again and cried.

"Please Holly, I love you I'll kill Majin Buu even if it means sacrificing my life" cried Trunks.

Goku stood on his guard as Majin Buu tried to kick and punch him and with each blow that Majin Buu did, Goku blocked them all. 

"Stop this Majin Buu, give me back Gohan" said Goku in and angry voice.

Majin Buu snickered at Goku and laughed. 

"Weakling" spitted Majin Buu.

Goku punched Majin Buu back and flew back a few feet and put his hands together.

"This is the end for you Majin Buu" shouted Goku.

As Goku stood there he started to gather energy.

"Like I said Majin Buu your gone" said Goku sarcastically. 

Goku's attack finished gathering energy.

Then Goku raised his hands towards Majin Buu 

.

"KA ….. ME …… KA ……. ME …… HAAA" shouted Goku. 

Goku's attack went for Majin Buu but all Majin Buu did is reflected it back at Goku making it hit him.Goku then got hit by his own attacked and got thrown back and went threw cars and buildings.

"Ughhh." Said a wary Goku then fell unconscious. 

"NO Goku!" shouted Trunks as he held Holly in his arms.Vegeta then stood up. 

"Shit Kakorott failed now where all doomed" said a disbelief Vegeta.

"Father stop saying that shit" protested Trunks. 

Majin Buu looked at Trunks and laughed. 

"Your girlfriend deserved it boy she was a pawn in all this" laughed Majin Buu.

Majin Buu looked at Vegeta and smirked and flew at him and started punching and kicking Vegeta.Vegeta blocked each attack.Majin Buu got more pissed off and kneed Vegeta in the side, Vegeta then gasped and fell on his hands and knees.

"That's right fool bow down to your ruler of the Earth" laughed Majin Buu. 

"I will never bow down to you" protested Vegeta.

Majin Buu then looked at Vegeta in an angry face and punched Vegeta in the face making him fly in the air and fall on the ground next to Goku unconscious.Majin Buu smirked and then looked at Trunks. As Trunks watched Majin Buu walk closer, Trunks held Holly close as he looked at her and then hugged her tight and started to cry.

"No this can't end this way, Holly tell me what to do" as Trunks cried more and held her closer. 

Then out of nowhere a hand touched his shoulder.

"Don't cry everything will be ok now" said the gentle, soft voice. 

Trunks looked around and then looked at Holly's body.

"Holly?" said Trunks in a surprised voice. 

Then Holly's eyes opened. 

"Trunks?" said a wary Holly.

"HOLLY!" said Trunks in a happy voice.

"How where who when how?" asked a confused Trunks.

"I heard your crying so I came" said Holly.

"But how can you be alive?" asked Trunks. 

"Well I found a senzu bean right after I got stabbed and I ate it and the reason why I didn't help sooner was because I was to weak to move or say anything and also my body had to get use to the senzu bean" said Holly.

Holly then stood up.

"Now I'm ok and I'm ready to kick ass" said Holly.

Trunks then got up and stood next to Holly. 

"Now Majin Buu you will die and this time you will stay dead" shouted Holly.

Trunks looked at Majin Buu and smirked.Majin Buu looked at Holly and laughed. 

"Grrr" said Trunks as he got even more mad.As Holly was about to go and attack Majin Buu, Trunks got mad and flew at Majin Buu and then took out his sword and over slashed Majin Buu's arm.Majin Buu held his arm and high kicked Trunks in the face.Trunks flew in the air and hit the ground. 

"Trunks?" shouted Holly.

Holly then looked around and saw Vegeta, Goku and Trunks. 

"I'm the only one lefted" said Holly to herself.

Majin Buu looked at Holly and then flew at her and released an attack at her but she was to fast. 

"Eek" said Holly as she disappeared.

Majin Buu then looked all around and started to get pissed off. 

"Come out and fight bitch" yelled Majin Buu.

As Trunks, Goku and Vegeta came around they watched as the battle was going on.Holly reappeared behind Majin Buu and kneed his back and then she disappeared and reappeared in front of Majin Buu and as he was falling Holly punched him so hard that Majin Buu fell back and landed on his back and as he got up slowly while he was battered and bruised. 

"BITCH" spitted Majin Buu.

All of a sudden Majin Buu started coughing up blood and then he started to gag.

"Ackkkkk" said Majin Buu as he was throwing up blood.

"Argggghhhhh" as Majin Buu threw up something big and gross.

The figure that Majin Buu threw up was all covered in slim and it stunk bad.As the view cleared of the figure Holly looked surprised. 

"Gohan!" shouted Holly.

Gohan laid on the ground unconscious.

"BITCH you'll pay for this, I'll destroy you" yelled Majin Buu. 

"Yeah Yeah Majin Buu I heard this before and you are suppose to die" smirked Holly.

"Grrrrrrrr I'll destroy you" shouted Majin Buu.

As Majin Buu flew at Holly, he threw a punch at Holly and she dodged it and then she kicked his face in with a high kick.Majin Buu fell n his knees coughing up more blood. 

"Awwwww what's the matter Majin Buu you got a booboo" mocked Holly. 

"Bitch your dead" yelled Majin Buu.

Majin Buu then got up slowly and flew at Holly as he got close to her he lifted his up hands and shouted 

"CANDY BLAST" turning her into candy.

"NOOOOO" yelled Trunks.

Majin Buu walked up to the piece of candy on the ground, he picked it and ate it. As Majin Buu swallowed the candy and then licked his lips and smirked.

"Yummy" smirked Majin Buu.

Majin Buu then walked towards Trunks and picked him up by his neck and then he punched and kicked Trunks.

"Your planet is dead" mocked Majin buu.

All of a sudden Majin Buu dropped Trunks back on the ground and backed up. 

"What's….happening" shouted out Majin Buu.

Majin Buu then fell to his knees and grabbed his stomach, it kept on rumbling and suddenly Majin Buu's body exploded and all of Majin Buu's body parts and meat fell on the ground.As the dust cleared a person was standing in the dust and walked out. 

"Holly" yelled Trunks.

Holly stood there smiling as she watched the pieces of what was lefted of Majin Buu fall.Trunks then got up and ran to Holly and hugged her and let her go and looked at her. 

"I thought you got eatened by Majin Buu" said Trunks. 

"Nope, right before Majin Buu turned me into candy.I put out a dumby and instead of me getting turned into candy the dumby got it and turned into candy and eatened" said Holly.

"Holly then tell me this how did Majin Buu exploded.

Vegeta interrupted. 

"Easy, she stuck a stick of dynamite on the dumby and that's when Majin Buu ate it and exploded to his doom" snickered Vegeta. 

"Yep Vegeta's right Trunks" smiled Holly.

"WOW that was a good idea" said Trunks. 

Goku and Gohan walked up to them. 

"That was tough guys but we made it now.Now lets go home ok?" smiled Goku.

Everyone said ok.Holly flew off with Trunks and Vegeta while Goku and Gohan flew home.

"Wow dad that was a big fight wasn't it? ask Gohan. 

"It sure was son and we all did great" answered Goku.

The 2 warriors landed on the front lawn of their home and walked in the house.

"Hey Chi-Chi were home" yelled Goku. 

Chi-Chi walked out of the kitchen and saw them. 

"GOKU!" yelled Chi-Chi and hopped in his arms and hugged him.

"You made it, you and Gohan destroyed it.I'm so happy that you two are ok" cried Chi-Chi."How did it go?" asked Chi-Chi.

"It went great" answered Goku. 

"Gohan lets go and get some fish for your mom ok son? Asked Goku.

"Ok dad" answered Gohan.

Back at Capsule Corporation Holly and Trunks and Vegeta walked in. 

"Mom?" yelled Trunks.

"Yes Trunks?" yelled back Bulma.

"Holly is here, you know the girl I was talking to you about" said Trunks.

"Oh ok hold on a sec I'll be down.

Bulma ran downstairs and stopped in front of them. 

"Hello Holly my name is Bulma I'm Trunks's mom" said Bulma.

Bulma put out her hand."Nice to meet you" said Bulma.

Holly put out her hand and her and Bulma shook hands. 

"Nice to meet you too" said Holly.

"Mom?" asked Trunks.

"Yes son? Answered Bulma. 

"Uh can Holly stay here?" asked Trunks.

Bulma looked at her son. 

"Ok son" answered Bulma.

"Really, thanks mom" said an excited Trunks. 

"Trunks why don't you show Holly her room" said Bulma. 

"Ok mom" said Trunks.

Trunks took Holly's hand and ran upstairs as they went up.

"Thank you Bulma" said Holly as she ran her voice echoed. 

"Your Welcome" yelled Bulma. 

Bulma turned around and saw Vegeta on the couch. 

"Why don't you go take a shower you'll feel better" said Bulma.

"Woman don't order me around" scolded Vegeta.

"Hey it wouldn't hurt if you were nice to me once Vegeta.You know you were so nice to me before Trunks was born what changed" scolded Bulma.

Bulma got up and walked upstairs.

Vegeta remained downstairs quietly. 

"It's just that" Vegeta clenched his fist.

Then he got up and walked upstairs. 

"Wow this is a nice room Trunks" said Holly. 

"Thank you" replied Trunks. 

"Now I'll see you tomorrow Holly and have a goodnight rest.

"Ok thank you Trunks and you have a goodnights rest yourself" said Holly. 

Trunks gave a Holly a kiss goodnight and walked to his bedroom.Holly got changed and got in bed and fell asleep.Down the hallway Trunks was getting ready for bed himself and fell asleep.

Bulma was getting ready to take a shower, as Vegeta walked in.Bulma walked passed him and walked in the bathroom and shut the door behind her.Back in the bedroom Vegeta laid on the bed.Vegeta sighed and rolled over on his side and started to think.As Bulma came in the room she laid down next to vegeta.Bulma rolled over in the other direction as minutes went by that seemed like hours she fell asleep.Vegeta peeked over his shoulder to see if she was sleeping.Vegeta looked at the clock. 

"4:00 a.m." said Vegeta to himself.

It has been 4 hours since he laid down, for some reason he couldn't go to sleep."I have to get stronger" said Vegeta to himself.Vegeta then got up and leaned over and kissed Bulma's forehead.As Vegeta walked out the bedroom door he looked at Bulma. 

"I'm gonna get stronger Bulma make that no mistake. I will become more powerful then Kakorot" said Vegeta to himself. 

Vegeta then walked downstairs and headed for the Gravity Room.As he stood in front of the door, it slid opened.

"Now it's time" said Vegeta to himself.

As the door stood open Vegeta walked in.Then the door shut behind him.

**Chapter 3 "The new enemy"**

**(coming soon)**

** **

** **

** **

**Please leave review and I hope everyone likes this fic.Even though its my first and please be nice to me if u leave negative feedback.And if u feel the urge to yell or leave a bad feedback just leave me suggestions and I will glady change the way my stories are.AND IDEAS ARE WELCOMED ALSO=^..^=**

[Email----chichi3@optonline.net][1]

   [1]: mailto:Email----chichi3@optonline.net



	2. The New Enemy

@pont-face { pont-family: Wingdings; } @pont-face { pont-family: Arial Black; } @page Section1 {size: 8.5in 11.0in; margin: 1.0in 1.25in 1.0in 1.25in; mso-header-margin: .5in; mso-footer-margin: .5in; mso-paper-source: 0; } P.MsoNormal { pont-SIZE: 12pt; MARGIN: 0in 0in 0pt; pont-FAMILY: "Times New Roman"; mso-style-parent: ""; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-fareast-pont-family: "Times New Roman" } LI.MsoNormal { pont-SIZE: 12pt; MARGIN: 0in 0in 0pt; pont-FAMILY: "Times New Roman"; mso-style-parent: ""; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-fareast-pont-family: "Times New Roman" } DIV.MsoNormal { pont-SIZE: 12pt; MARGIN: 0in 0in 0pt; pont-FAMILY: "Times New Roman"; mso-style-parent: ""; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-fareast-pont-family: "Times New Roman" } H1 { pont-SIZE: 12pt; MARGIN: 0in 0in 0pt; TEXT-INDENT: 0.5in; pont-FAMILY: "Times New Roman"; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-style-next: Normal; mso-outline-level: 1; mso-pont-kerning: 0pt } H2 { pont-WEIGHT: normal; pont-SIZE: 36pt; MARGIN: 0in 0in 0pt; pont-FAMILY: "Arial Black"; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-style-next: Normal; mso-outline-level: 2; mso-bidi-pont-size: 12.0pt } H3 { pont-WEIGHT: normal; pont-SIZE: 22pt; MARGIN: 0in 0in 0pt; pont-FAMILY: "Arial Black"; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-style-next: Normal; mso-outline-level: 3; mso-bidi-pont-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-pont-family: Arial } P.MsoBodyText { pont-WEIGHT: bold; pont-SIZE: 12pt; MARGIN: 0in 0in 0pt; pont-FAMILY: "Times New Roman"; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-fareast-pont-family: "Times New Roman" } LI.MsoBodyText { pont-WEIGHT: bold; pont-SIZE: 12pt; MARGIN: 0in 0in 0pt; pont-FAMILY: "Times New Roman"; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-fareast-pont-family: "Times New Roman" } DIV.MsoBodyText { pont-WEIGHT: bold; pont-SIZE: 12pt; MARGIN: 0in 0in 0pt; pont-FAMILY: "Times New Roman"; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-fareast-pont-family: "Times New Roman" } A:link { color blue; TEXT-DECORATION: underline; text-underline: single } SPAN.MsoHyperlink { color blue; TEXT-DECORATION: underline; text-underline: single } A:visited { color purple; TEXT-DECORATION: underline; text-underline: single } SPAN.MsoHyperlinkFollowed { color purple; TEXT-DECORATION: underline; text-underline: single } DIV.Section1 { page: Section1 } 

  


  


Return of Majin Buu 

Chapter 2 "The New Enemy" 

(Note: I know this enemy was already in the series but this is how my story is and it goes the way I say it goes not to sound mean but I just wanted to let everyone know and also this is really chapter 2 of the last chapter.

It's not the 3rd chapter it's really the 2nd chapter J ^(*..*)^

Bulma sat in her room and Vegeta's I might add.She was sitting at her vanity about to write in her diary.Bulma then sighed as she went to get a pen and opened her diary.

"Dear Diary,

It's has been two weeks since the death of Majin Buu.To be quite honest I wish time could rewind.Ever since the day after Majin Buu had been destroyed things had changed and now different.Trunks has been showing Holly around and helping her at school and to be quite honest I could see them getting closer and closer each day.At least my son is happy but for me things aren't pleasant.For one thing, it's Vegeta, he has been ever more distant from me then anytime I could remember.Like when I go near him he would yell at me and call me names, but those names I am use to.Everytime I go near him he pushes me away saying I take up his space.And for at night he won't come in to eat.He goes out into the forest nearby to kill and eat.I miss his warm embrace at night when I lay in bed.I miss those strong arms around me.I don't know what to do now I love him so much what will it take for him to return to me like it was once before.Lately I have been out of it and I sometimes wonder what will it take for him to come back to me, what an accident would have to happen to me for him to return to me or will I forever live without my Prince.–End of Diary entry-

As of that Bulma closed her diary.She then put it away and the pen and look in the mirror.Seeing those puffy red eyesmade Bulma want to cry more.

"Oh Vegeta don't u love me anymore?" said Bulma as more tears started to form at her eyes.She then blink and they soon fell like waterfalls.Bulma then buried her head in her arms and started to cry for the 5th time that night.

Nearby Trunks was walking upstairs and stopped at his mothers door, a frown came onto his face.He knew what's been going on.Why his father was being like this but he couldn't tell his mother.She would just bother Vegeta more.

"Mom?" said Trunks as he walked into his mothers room and kneeled next to where she sat."Don't cry mom" said Trunks as he rubbed his mothers back."I'm sure dad has a good reason for this an….."Trunks was cut off as his mother stood."Mom what are u doing" said Trunks.

"I'm going out I can't stay here and cry while your father decides to play heartbreaker"Bulma then walked to her closet and pulled out an outfit."I don't care anymore Trunks, let your father do what he's doing.As for me I am gonna go out"Bulma then walked to the bathroom and slammed the door so she could change.

Trunks then walked to the door "Mom it's to late…"

"NO! and that is final"

Trunks then walked to the door and was about to leave but stopped at his family picture on his mothers dresser.

"Dad u don't know what u are doing to mom" thought Trunks as he turned and walked out of the door.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~IN THE GRAVITY ROOM~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Vegeta was once again doing his set of push ups for the 100th time that day.

"Grrrrrrr blast this mud rock to hell…….but I also learned a lot of things" thought Vegeta angrily as he did his push ups. "Blast these weak feelings, why did I do this thing in the first place" shouted Vegeta as he stopped his push ups and stood.Vegeta then looked out of the nearby window and saw Bulma's light still on."Blast this to hell,I have to do this to protect her and my son" Vegeta then clenched his eyes and fists and pounded them in the floor of the room."Woman" said Vegeta as he looked at her room once more."You'll only have to wait a little bit more so I can become stronger. Strong enough to protect my mate that is u.Even though I could not never bring myself to say those pathetic words that u proclaim to me" said Vegeta as he turned away and walked to the Gravity's Room bathroom.

As Vegeta entered the bathroom and then slammed the door and walked to the shower, then turned it on."This is what I need" thought Vegeta.He then took off his clothes and stepped in the shower.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~BACK IN BULMA'S ROOM~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bulma was sitting on the end of the bed putting on her shoes.When she finished she got up and walked to the window and looked at the Gravity Room.She then closed her eyes and tried to get Vegeta to talk to her.

"Vegeta why are u doing this to me?" she asked him thru her mental link but there was no reply."Vegeta tell me what I did wrong talk to me pleaseeee" she asked and still there was no reply.She knew he had his mental link opened."FINE don't say nothing see if I care" She lefted it like that and put up her mental wall.

"Woman" said Vegeta through his side but he knew she had put up her mental bond.

Bulma was furious as ever now, no more crying, no more heartbreak.Bulma then walked to the door of her room and right before she left she looked at the family picture on her dresser."No more Vegeta"as of that she made her way to the dresser, took the picture and threw it out the window .She stood at her door in till she could hear a crash sound but it never came. 

"What the?!" said Bulma as she walked to the window and looked at the ground and then she saw someone.Someone from a while ago and that she could never forget………ever.Yamcha.

"Hey Bulma what's up" yelled Yamcha from below.

"Yamcha what the hell are u doing here?" said Bulma.

"I heard what's been going on so I thought I would come by a seen if u wanted to do something" said Yamcha back.He could never forget about his Bulma.Yeah that was it, his Bulma but not no more.He losted her cause he was a slim ball pig fucker, womanizer, horn dog.

"Yamcha ok let's go out but first I need to do somethings ok?"

"Ok" as of that Yamcha walked in Capsule Corp and sat down at the couch waiting for Bulma.Then he heard someone walking down the steps. It sounded like 2 young voices.

As Trunks made it down the steps and saw Yamcha and gave him a dirty look."What are u doing here?" asked Trunks in a pissed off voice.

"Came to take your mom out, that is, if it's ok with u son of Vegeta" smirked Yamcha as he sat there on the couch.

"That's crazy fool, my father will surely rip your head off your shoulders" 

"Well your mom seemed not to worry about it, so why should I? 

Trunks was then about to say something but a voice stopped him.

"Trunks are u ok?" said the voice as the person who had the voice walked down the steps and stood next to him.

Trunks then smiled at her, the one person who would understand him and help him…….Holly

"What's the matter Trunks?"

"It's nothing Holly, let's just go over to Goten's now" 

"O………k" said Holly in a worried voice.

As they both walked to the door, Trunks opened the door for Holly.As she walked outside Trunks soon folloed but not before he turned his head and gave a dirty look at Yamcha.

"I would be careful if I were u" said Trunks. As of that Trunks shut the door.

Yamcha just sat there and said nothing.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~BACK IN THE GRAVITY ROOM~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Vegeta was laying down on the Gravity's Room bed in till he felt a familiar ki nearby. Vegeta then got up.

"That Weakling is here!!!!!!!" shouted Vegeta as he slammed through the door of the Gravity Room unfazed that he broke the door.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~BACK IN THE HOUSE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bulma made her way downstairs in till she saw Yamcha and smiled.Yamcha smiled back as he got up but then stopped as the front door fell on the floor.

"Ve….eg….egeta" stuttered Ymacha as he back up a bit."Nice to see u again" 

Vegeta just stood there and glared at Yamcha and gave him his trade mark smirk.Vegeta felt like ripping this little asshole into a million pieces. But…….he also knew it would ruin his plan of becoming stronger and protecting his Bulma and their son.

"Why hello weakling" said Vegeta with his teeth clenched.He knew this was gonna be hard.

"H.i……..i Ve….ege..ta" stuttered Ymacha .

Bulma just stood there looking at Vegeta.

"Vegeta?* said Bulma through her mental link.

Vegeta just stood there and gave both of them a smirk. "Well I just came in to get something to eat"

"Then why did u break the Gravity Room's door?" said Bulma as she stood there looking at him in a sonfusing manner.

"I was hungry and that forest food is beginning to give me stomachaches so I came back in here to get something real to eat.Now if u mind woman, you are in my way so move" 

"FINE" said Bulma as she looked away from him."Ready Yamcha?"

"You know I am always ready" said Yamcha as he smiled and ran his hand through his hir hair.

"Ok" said Bulma.As of that they both walked out and drove off to where ever they were going.Meanwhile back in the house Vegeta was trying hard not to go after them and kill Yamcha and take Bulma away. But he knew he couldn't.

"DAMMIT!!!!!" shouted Vegeta as he powered up and turned Super Saiyan.Vegeta was tearing up inside,he knew what was gonna happened soon.He felt it as he trained in the Gravity Room.He felt that ki a huge one at that.As Vegeta when from Super Saiyan back to his normal state he swore he would not let this new threat come near his home, his family, and his love.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~MEANWHILE AT THE SON"S RESIDENCE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Trunks sat down on the couch while Holly was helping Chi-Chi make them some tea.

"Trunks that's terrible " said Goten as he said on a chair rocking back and forth. Trunks had told Goten everything what his father was doing to his mother.

"I know and my dad won't reconsider this.It's tearing up my mom up pretty bad and guess what?"

"What?" asked Goten.

"My mom went out with Yamcha tonight"

"WHAT" said Goten as he stopped his rocking on the chair."What did your dad do? Did he send Yamcha to the hospital? Asked Goten, he couldn't believe what he heard from his best bud.

"No, all he said is that he came in to get something to eat.He didn't even try to stop them"

As the 2 warriors sat down in silence, Holly came out with some tea and cake on a tray for them.

"Sorry it took long u guys Chi-Chi was looking for the tea kettle" said Holly as she smiled.

Trunks just looked at her and smiled. "Trunks ?" asked Holly as she sat down."I know there's something going on and I want to know please"

Trunks then frowned and looked at the floor."I can't not right now" Holly just sat there"Ok Trunks whenever u are ready to" Holly then got up and walked out, right before she lefted she turned her head "Trunks I'lll be taking a walk u know how to find me ok?" asked Holly.

"Ok" said Trunks as he looked up at her.As of that Holly walked out and shut the door behind her."I know there's something wrong with him" said Holly as she started walking."I just hope no one will get hurt this time"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~BACK AT THE SON'S RESIDENCE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Trunks tood up and walked over to where Goten is."Goten u can't tell Holly ok? We have to keep this from everyone.Including your dad ok" 

"Ok" said Goten as he stood up and gave a pat on Trunks back."Tell Holly Trunks then both of u can find out whatever is bugging your dad ok?"

"Your right Goten I'll go find Holly right now and tell her.Thanks man you're a real pal." As of that Trunks ran to the door and stopped.

Trunks couldn't believeit, Trunks felt it now.The ki that his father felt.

"Trunks u feel that to?"

"Yes and I don't like it, I gotta find Holly now!"

As Trunks ran out of the house he tried to sense Holly ki but couldn't. "NO HOLLY" shouted Trunks as he took to the air in search of her.

Trunks flew around what seemed like hours but really it was 20mins.Being scared he didn'tnotice the figure sitting on a rock. So he decided to see who it was.

The moonlight didn't provide much light but soon has he got closer he felt the weak ki.Sure enough it was….

"Holly I've been looking for u" said Trunks as he sat down next to her."Trunks I feel that ki it's huge." 

"I know I wonder who it is this time, the ki doesn't feel familiar"

"I never felt it either Trunks" said Holly as she hugged her legs. "What if we don't make it this time.I mean last time we were lucky when we fought Majin Buu.But this ki is off the scales""Don't u worry about that ok, let's just go home and tell my dad ok?" asked Trunks."Ok" said Holly.

As they both stood up a figure jumped in front of them.

"Ah there u are you 2, I have been looking for u" said the figure as it walked closer to them. Trunks then stepped back and pushed Holly to the side and got in a fighting stance.

"Who are u?" shouted Trunks at the figure.

"You will find out soon enough boy in till then I come here to warn u that your planet is doomed…………."

As of that the figure disappeared into the moonlight.Trunsk couldn't believe this, well…..he could but th is figure's ki was huge and that wasn't even the one himself nor Holly felt.Trunks then turned to Holly and notice she was looking at the ground.

"Hey don't worry ok we will make a plan and prepare" Trunks knew they had to worry but it was just that he didn't want Holly to see it in him…..The fear.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

TO BE CONTINUED

Well I hada few ppl demand for me to continue this story so here is it the 2nd chapter.I will be righting another chapter soon so enjoy this one.J enjoy, and send me emails they are welcomed to.

NEXT CHAPTER

CHAPTER 3

"PREPARING"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

** **

** **


End file.
